


Depend on You

by light_jyh



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hongjoong is whipped, Lots of Cuddling, M/M, No Angst, Self-Indulgent, boyfriend’s in love, just a short fic of them being in love, seonghwa is Whipped, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_jyh/pseuds/light_jyh
Summary: Seonghwa just smiled to himself, holding Hongjoong just a little bit closer, before he allowed his own eyes to slip shut. He opened his mouth just to murmur one last thing before sleep would overtake the both of them.“Happy birthday, baby.”
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	Depend on You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to our precious leader Hongjoongie 🥰

Hongjoong sat curled up on the couch, head resting on Seonghwa’s chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart that matched the pace of the rain coming down on the tin roof of their cabin. 

Soju cans littered the coffee table and Hongjoong couldn’t tell if he was tipsy from the alcohol or from the way Seonghwa’s hands were running through his messy hair, twirling the strands and tugging gently on the longer pieces at his nape. 

At this point in the night, his boyfriend’s hands had turned him into a puddle, with all the right touches in all the right places, with just the right amount of pressure to make him boneless. They sat in relative silence, just enjoying each other’s presence while the storm raged on outside. 

Seonghwa’s hand travelled down his back, rubbing comforting circles there, and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Hongjoong couldn’t help the smile that broke out onto his face, nor the contented grumble that came from his chest. 

They sat in comfortable silence, Hongjoong’s eyes closing on their own accord. They were in their own little world, as if nothing existed outside of them or beyond the cabin walls, it was peaceful even as the sheets of rain poured down. 

Seonghwa shifted, causing his shorter boyfriend to let out a soft whine, muffled in his chest. 

“Shh, I’m just grabbing a blanket,” he spoke softly, only pulling away far enough to grab the blanket from the other end of the couch before returning to his original position, pulling the material over the both of them. 

Hongjoong pulled back from the older’s chest so he could rest his chin there, looking up into Seonghwa’s eyes. Seonghwa gazed back, not hiding any of the love displayed there, and it made Hongjoong’s heart beat out of his chest. He would never tire of seeing Seonghwa look at him like he hung all of the stars in the sky. 

They held eye contact for a while, an unspoken conversation between the two. Neither knew who broke first, or if they broke at all, but suddenly they were both leaning forward, lips locking in a gentle kiss. Hongjoong tilted his head, hands reaching up and carding through the black strands of his boyfriend’s hair. Seonghwa’s hands held Hongjoong’s face like he was the most precious thing in the world, thumbs rubbing along his jaw gently. 

Parting only when they needed air, foreheads touching, they never strayed far from each other. From how close they were, Hongjoong could feel the gentle puff of Seonghwa’s breath against his lips. 

He found his eyes wandering back up to find Seonghwa’s already gazing back at him. He couldn’t help the overwhelming amount of love that filled him, his heart feeling like it would burst at the seams. 

“Thank you,” he spoke gently, as to not disturb the atmosphere they’ve created. Seonghwa just hummed, hands wandering and landing on the small of the younger’s back, guiding him to lean into him so they were pressed chest to chest, Hongjoong’s head naturally finding a way to rest in the crook of Seonghwa’s neck. 

“You know you don’t have to thank me,” Seonghwa whispered into his hair. Hongjoong just held onto his boyfriend a little bit tighter. 

“I know,” he replied, “But today was magical. I couldn’t ask for anything more, getting to spend time with you and just relax the entire day away, no stress or burdens, no one to interrupt this peace.” 

“It’s your day, you deserve nothing but the best,” he paused to press a kiss to the crown of his head, “I’m happy that you’re happy.” 

Hongjoong didn’t bother to reply, content to relax once more into his boyfriend’s arms. They fell back into their comfortable silence, neither knowing how much time passed as they were held in each other’s embrace, fine with letting the time pass them by. 

Once Hongjoong settled into a comfortable position, he was a goner. He felt so protected and safe in Seonghwa’s arms, like nothing could ever harm him. He sank further into the older, eyes slipping shut, pressing a weak kiss into Seonghwa’s neck before his consciousness started to fade away. 

Seonghwa just smiled to himself, holding Hongjoong just a little bit closer, before he allowed his own eyes to slip shut. He opened his mouth just to murmur one last thing before sleep would overtake the both of them. 

“Happy birthday, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are always appreciated ❤️ Title is from twice’s new song “Depend on You”


End file.
